


Dirty Fighting

by 2trangerMcDanger



Series: pitch solkat [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Biting, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Romantic Face Punching, Violence, if you squint? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: Is there a such thing as PWP but instead of sex, they're just roughhousing?Fighting without plot thats half fight, half fluffy aftercare×××Draft 1
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: pitch solkat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love black solkat but I've noticed all my fics are either black-vascilating-red/pale early on or were red the whole time. 
> 
> That changes tonight

When Karkat asked you, "how long has it been since we had a fight? A _real_ one, not a stupid bicker-measuring contest," you felt this instantaneous swell of excitement. Like someone was going to offer 100 caegers just for sitting around and doing nothing.

So of course you accept the offer to meet your kismesis in one of the many, many empty and secluded rooms on the meteor.

"What did you bring," he says. Its a question, with no tonal indication of it being such. His voice is even and gruff. It sends giddy shivers down your spine and you physically can't hold back a smile.

"Stars." You tell him casually, pulling one out and twirling it, impressively you might add, around your finger and he scoffs and rolls his eyes. "What did you bring?" You ask, still grinning.

He smiles too, extra wide with extra teeth, and shrugs. "I don't wanna gut you, so I didn't bring anything."

"Cocky, are we?"  
"I prefer the word confident. Don't worry, you'll still be a bloody pulp by the end of this."  
"Oh, KK, no more, your dirty talk is getting me all _sweaty_." You pull your collar and fan yourself with an exaggerated hand. Karkat makes a gagging sound in your direction equally as exaggerated, if not more so. It makes you genuinely laugh and he gives you a little smile. You can't wait to see his face caved in.

"But seriously, can we get on with it? I'm starting to get bored." You de-captulouge another throwing star to twirl one in each hand. You're not as good with it the second time, nicking your finger and causing you to gasp and look down.

The next moment, you hear the sound of fast and loud footsteps quickly approaching. Before you can even look up, you feel Karkat's hard shoulder ram you into the wall behind you right in your chest and you heave a breath out as he pulls away. You give one decisive cough, and he grabs you by the collar of your shirt and reels back for a punch. He reels a little too far; as soon as you see his fist speeding towards your face, you just barely dodge it by shifting only your head and KK's fist collides with the wall just next to you, making a satisfying crunch and he groans like music in pain. 

You take the opportunity to shove him back and spring up to near the ceiling, your powers giving you a bit of a boost. You didn't plan on staying up there; what a boring fight that would be, but it is satisfying to see him scream in frustration and bat at you like a cat toy. Eventually, you let him grab your ankle, and if you really wanted to give him a big ego boost, you'd let him slam your skull down on the solid floor. But you like your skull jelly so you settle with just letting yourself fall on your feet and he lunges at you again.

Narrowly, you grab him by the legs with your psi just to keep him still and sigh in relief as he screams even louder.

"Fucking _STOP IT_. You know this isn't fair, jesus fucking christ, you're about to _seriously_ piss me off in a _bad way_." His face is incredibly red. He doesn't even let you respond as he de-captulouges one of his ugly sickles and throws it at you aimlessly. You jump out of the way and your grip on him falters and he's on you again. Karkat's real advantage it seems, is speed. He moves so fast you don't even have time to look up from the floor. You're stunned that the little fucking bastard not only _threw_ a close range weapon at you, but _lied_ about bringing it in the first place.

He grabs you by the collar, and this time, he doesn't miss with his punch. It lands right under your eye, and he hits you again in the gut. You're not sure how many more stars you have left. You dropped two much earlier, and they're pretty much dead to you until this fight is over. You pull up one more though and just flail around a little, your eye already starting to swell up as try to fight without your powers. He dodges most of your strikes pretty easily, but your gut flutters when you hear Karkat chuckle some and then screech in pain as you land a cut right on his bicep, and then another right across the left side of his chest

The two of you pause and stare at the cuts for a little, like he doesn't know what to do now that real blood has been drawn. Or maybe seeing his own blood freaks him out, maybe someone else seeing it freaks him out, you don't give a shit. This is a delicious opportunity and you take it. First you finally feel the rush and satisfaction of throwing a good punch and feeling it land right across his teeth, and kneeing him as hard as you can in the bulge. He clutches his hurt netherzone, and spits to the side, pink saliva mingling with bright red blood and then he cries out at you. "That's an illegal move, you _FUCKING IMBECILE_. Do you even _KNOW_ how to fight???" His voice booms like fireworks in the small room your in. You see little tears in his eyes and he glares at you with utter betrayal. You almost, _almost_ bad about it, but shake the feeling as quickly as it came.

"All's fair in a pitch brawl. What, can't handle the heat??"  
"Oh I'll show you _heat_." He says, low and gravel-y, and slams against you, face at your neck, teeth in your skin, hand in your hair and tugging way to hard to be sexy or fun. It hurts like fire and blades, and you squirm under him. You have the strength to just rip him off you psionically but that would probably end in you missing some chunks from some places, so you try and hit his shoulders, pound his head, but he's a vice on you, refusing to let go.

You have a single trump card it looks like.

You knee his bulge again. As hard as you can.

It was admirable that he was standing from the first one, but the second makes him fall, hands gripping his crotch and face twisted in pain. Without thinking, you keep the momentum and knee him in the chin as hard as you can too and he falls back, now gripping his head and his dick. As you look at him, not getting up, your neck and head pulsing with pain and one of which feels wet and raw, you feel this wash of brightness fall over you.

You won.

You stand over him as both his arms have now moved to his face, covering the shame pooling under his skin. "I beat you," you say, and he groans extra loud in response. You give a celebratory kick to his ribs and he coughs loud, grabbing at your ankle and glares harshly at you. "Don't push it." He spits and you can't help but smile.

×××

You help each other back to his block where he's smart enough to keep medical supplies and start cleaning each other off by first shucking off your shirts and assessing the damage.

KK's got a big gash on his arm, another on his pec, split lip, and his fist is so bruised it looks broken, but it's not.

You've got a bite on your neck that only just now stopped bleeding and started crusting over, bruised chest, and a black eye that's starting to swell.

"Did you hit the red one on purpose?" You ask, a touch accusatory while you poke at it in the mirror while leaning over the sink. "I'd consider it a happy accident." He calls to you from the other side of the ablution door. Yeah, you're on the inside checking your eye and he's in the middle of his block making sure hes not bleeding under his pants where you mercilessly stomped his ass.

When he apparently deems himself fine enough to not tell you the condition of his junk (fine, you probably didn't wanna know anyway) he comes in without knocking and grabs your chin without asking, yanking your face down to his. KK starts to gently touch the tender skin under your eye with his thumb and you wince real loud when he squishes it.

"Ice," he states plainly.

"Brilliant, you're a genius, how would I survive without you, this would have gotten infected for sure without your prime advice, thanks so much, Vantas."

"Are you done??"

"Yeah." You try to pull your face away but he squawks at you and yanks you back down. "Stay still." He shoves your face up and to the side and examines your aching neck gash now.

"If we're handing out sub-category awards, I win for nastiest wound inflicted." He's all cocky smile as he takes a small, black cloth, soaks it in water and starts dabbing away the blood and disgusting gunk build up. "This might actually get infected if you don't take care of it." He lets go of you to grab the alcohol wipes and bandages and you let him.

"This'll sting."

"Oh please, like I can't handle a little-- _owowowow_!!" It's probably not particularly attractive or masculine the way you squeal and squirm, but he rolls his eyes and keeps disinfecting you until he deems it good enough to put little adhesive bandages on. He lets go of you completely and its your turn. You snatch a fresh rag and start wiping the blood from his chest and you're obviously too rough with it, making him bleed again after his soft hissing and whimpering. You two sit on the floor as you hold the cloth firmly to him to try and stop the bleeding.

"This isn't part of the fight, you know, aftercare is important." Karkat scolds

"I know, I wasn't doing it for pitch reasons, that's just how I am with my body." You shrug, you're being honest. He looks at you like you're the stupidest troll this side of the galaxy but doesn't respond.

Aftercare is probably the softest, dare you say, most tender part of a kismissitude that typically doesn't get filed under red or pale behavior, socially speaking. At first, when you watched movies with a pitch strife in them, you thought it was just a courtesy. Like ' _I'm already here, might as well help you out_.' But after having one of your own, a strife and a kismesis, you found how it serves as the afterglow. It teaches you to stare at your partners blood and wounds and be gentle because you have to be. It's kind of beautiful in a sense.

Karkat snaps in front of your face and you blink. "Alternia to Captor, come the fuck on, I was talking to you!" He groans and looks tired.

"Shit, sorry what did you say?"

"What were you spacing out about?? I wanna know that first."

"It's really not important." You lift the cloth you've been pressing to his chest to check to see if the bleeding as stopped, and it has. As you dry the wound, KK looks unconvinced but dismisses it. "I was just saying you didn't win fair, so you don't get a prize this time." You have to hold back from smacking him as you loudly vocalize your objection. C'mon, what did you just say about being gentle. "A win's a win, were you not on your back, sobbing in pain at your own defeat??"

"You destroyed my nook, you shithead!!"

"That doesn't mean I still can't get a prize." You grumble, "whatever, not like i ever get anything good for winning anyway."

"Because you've never won without your psionics before."

"Yeah, funny how you keep finding ways to avoid giving me victory money when I win regardless of your arbitrary rules that only affect me."

"Bulge kicking is not exclusive to you! I could've at any point in time kicked you in the bulge, or poked your fucking eyes out, or chopped your little phalanges off, but i haven't because I believe in and respect good, clean sportsmanship."

"I think you mean courtship." You say, smiling, but it's a facade that quickly turns into a frown once he responds with a scoff.

You get to disinfecting and dressing the wound and you're pretty disappointed for not being rewarded, even if you won more far and more square than you usually do. He gets whatever favor from you he wants when he wins (usually a movie date or a husktop upgrade, but sometimes a shoulder massage or some shit like that) and you consistently get diddly-squat.

Once you finish bandaging the cut on his chest, you nudge him to give him your arm. For a moment, he stares at you, looking sympathetic and touches at your face all gentle. You try to shove him away and he doesn't let you. He tries to pull you into a kiss but you shove him again; you're not in the mood .He pouts at that and sighs. "Fine, fine, okay. You can get your prize. Same as what I get."

You smile. "Thanks, loser." He tries to pull you into another kiss with more success this time. Your arms wrap around his neck and your hands naturally card into his hair. He feels a little grimy but you don't care. You care less when his hands slide over the non-existent curve of your hips to pull you closer onto his lap. You bite his lower lip to keep things black and spicy before you part from the kiss and sit in a moment of quiet.

You don't stop straddling his lap while you fix his arm in comfortable silence. He runs his fingers tenderly through your hair to smooth the stinging in your scalp he caused and he softly kisses your neck through the bandages. You silently hope you'll have a scar from the bite.

×××

The favor you choose for winning is an entire evening spent in the 'coon with your boyfriend. Karkat never lets you sleep in for more than an hour, he runs the meteor like a fucking boot camp, expecting check-ins and status reports every six hours and _eugh_. If you could have a night where you don't have to worry about that, you'd call it the best of all nights. At first he objects almost entirely.

_"Wah wah its not good for you sollux wah wah you need to use your muscles sollux wah wah you can spend all night being a useless sack but don't drag me into it wah wah."_

You eventually settle on him requiring to stay only as long as he can bare before he'll explode from lack of productivity but he's not allowed back in once he's out.

He breaks this rule, of course, coming into your block many, many hours later to find you in total darkness, still in your 'coon but not sleeping, just leaning over the side with your arms being used as a sort of pillow. Karkat touches your cheek and lifts your face enough for him to kiss and scratches your slime-head and you purr some.

"Have you had anything to eat." He doesn't sound mad.

"What do you think." Neither do you.

He uses the nutritionblock just a few feet away to cook you something that smells good enough for you to finally crawl out, wipe yourself down and change into some not-super-clean but slime-free soft pants on. 

You slink on over to him and casually wrap behind him like a clingbeast and watch as he makes you some pasta and grubsauce over his shoulder. You inhale deeply to smell him and the food.

"How was your night?" He says a little flatly but you hear a smile.

"The best ever." Your eyes flutter closed, and for a moment, for the first time ever, you feel content, peaceful.

Happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of pale solkan? Don't ask to to justify why i wrote this

It had been nearly a week since your brawl with Karkat and most of it has been spent holing yourself away in your block. The bite on your neck only got worse halfway through, very yellow and gross as it was starting the process of fixing itself, but after the next few nights it was starting to heal over nicely; it'll probably, most definitely scar.

You're not so stupid as to still think you've got anything under wraps with your kismesis, of course everyone knows. That doesn't mean you want to flaunt your nakedly obvious battle scars from him like some kind of pitchslut. Especially when it's not as simple as a scratch or a bruise, it looked like you were mauled by a shark. You knew that if anyone, _especially_ Kanaya saw that bite, she'd cry herself raw that you two need a mediator and you're not in the mood, nor will you ever be in the mood.

So hide you do.

It's not like being away from people for long periods of time is something new for you. A week is actually kind of a record for least amount of time. And it's not like you completely cut yourself off. Your friends still troll you and you still troll them. It's worse considering you're not entirely alone, Karkat still checks on you like you're 'coon ridden, helping you with things you don't need help with, like soaking your neck or folding your clothes. Leave it to him to give you one good black date and then drown you in pale nonsense afterwards.

That being said, you need social stimulation that's not Karkat, and you think you're healed enough not to attract any wailing from the friend you've asked to hang out with.

Your hopes are instantaneously dashed as you open your block door for Kanaya and the second she sees you, she makes the same sound as when you showed her a screamer video for the first time (and she punched your arm so hard you never did it again). " _Solluxander_ _,_ your _neck!"_ Kanaya reaches to touch the mostly healed over, yet tender flesh by the crook where your shoulder attaches itself and quickly shoves her way into your personal space to pull your collar to the side to inspect further.

"Fuck, GA, it's not that bad, gimme a break."

"You absolutely will not receive a break from me, Sollux. This was Karkat, wasn't it? Oh and your _eye,"_ she gingerly touches there too.

"That's the least of my worries, dude. You should've seen it fresh."

"You realize that statement is not at all reassuring. I'm even more troubled than I initially was. Should I...?" You quickly slap away her hands and she looks genuinely offended. "It's not-- you don't need to do anything, of the things you need to do, anything regarding this is classified into a drawer of shit that you never need to touch. Seriously, Maryam, keep you and your meddling fingers out of this drawer."

"When did this happen. Is this why you've been hiding from me? Karkat told me you were feeling under the weather, do I need to talk to him? Be honest with me, Sollux." You know what 'talk' means and want to avoid it at all costs.

"I am being so honest with you, it was just a fight that got a little too uh.....spicy?" You say it with a smile to try and look more sympathetic but her mouth twists into a frown that still somehow is delicate. "If you're really stuck on this, you should know that I won the fight."

"Did you, now." There's amused skepticism in her voice, clear as crystal.

"Is that really so unbelievable?"

"I didn't see Karkat with so much as a scrap on him. I know what you're capable of. Did you go easy on him?"

"Do you mean did I try to seriously maim him?? Because no, I didn't."

"And yet you felt the need to not tell me about this? Oh, Sollux, this will be a such a hideous scar," she grumbles, still touching her chilly fingers to your skin.

"I may have cheated a little."

Kanaya goes from looking mildly agitated and worried to undeniable disappointment. "Really? You finally have a spade that you've been longing after and you don't even have the decency to fight cleanly? Did I teach you nothing? Did you even read the books I gifted to you??" You didn't, for sure. You're more worried about other things she said.

"For the record, I have not been 'longing' for anyone."

"Let's not kid ourselves, my friend." She flicks the furthest part of your glasses gently as she smoothes the collar of your t-shirt, a slight smile on her lips. Your face goes hot and you glare, but don't say anything. "That's what I thought. How have you been taking care of this?"

"700 milligrams of Karkat pretending to be my moirail like a kinky freak, twice every evening." She seems to drop the subject of your wounds and goes to your kitchen to put on some water to boil. 

"That doesn't surprise me," she says as she casually de-captulouges a medium sized wooden carved box, setting it on the small table in the center of your block while the two of you sit on the floor. "When he was with Terezi, he was pretty loud about how he shifted for her. I didn't think it was that drastic though. From what I heard it was just red and black. And she usually bested him in all fights."

"So you just freak out when I get hurt?"

"Karkat never hid from me and revealed a gruesome gash on his neck, did he? What even made this injury?"

"Teeth? Obviously?"

Kanaya makes a thoughtful hum as she starts setting out her tea bags for you to pick out. "Didn't think he had such force in him." You don't even like tea, but you like drinking it with her, and she loves the stuff so you indulge her. Mostly for the aesthetic. You chose what you always chose; something fruity and always smells better than it tastes.

"You really changed your tune from scared for my life to impressed by my uh--by KK."

"Please just say your kismesis. Or you pitchmate or spade or _anything._ We're all so tired of pretending there's nothing between you two."

"We??"

She doesn't respond, a pouty smile and a slight flick of her wrist, a 'dont worry about it' gesture. You huff slightly and smile.

"So how have things been between you two?" She sounds genuinely interested, gently moving the tea bags into perfectly organized compartments. God, you love being around Kanaya. 

"We really don't have to talk about that if you don't want to." You're not antsy, who said you were antsy.

Her perfectly manicured hands finish cleaning up and setting little mugs for you two. "I don't mind, but if that's the case, you have to come up with something else to discuss."

Gladly, you think. "How have things been these past nights?"

"Quite dull. And quiet. Your partner still does his shouting routine but no one yells back like you do."

"I don't always respond to him, you know."

"But when you do, it's always a show. You two compliment each other nicely, it's surprising you weren't...you know, sooner."

"I see we've come back to the same topic." You lean over the table with your elbow. Kanaya shrugs with a little smile as she folds her hands over her lap. Guess you're not getting out of this one. "It's not as simple as calling him my....this or my that. He doesn't act like any one thing, it throws me off a lot."

"Why is that?"

"Because? He asked me to be black with him but he spends more time softly touching me and...." You shift uncomfortably. You haven't talked about any of this with anyone. "Red stuff. Red stuff and pale stuff but also still does black stuff and I'm not sure what's going on."

"From what I recall, you didn't have a strict label on your relationship with Aradia, hmm? Reddish-pale sometimes? Sometimes nothing?" The kettle a few feet away starts to sizzle, and you float it over to the table where Kanaya has already put down her decorative coaster. You're deliberately quiet while you think, your face smushed against your palm. "This is different. At least with AA, she--it made sense. I knew she wasn't going to just fucking bite me out of nowhere, or try to rip off my clothes for no reason." Kanaya coughs at you. Perhaps too much info. "We had a dynamic. A predictable dynamic."

She pours your tea first, and you dip in the bag you picked out, slowly watching as the pale dark red color took over the water in enchanting swirls. "So your issue is with the unpredictability?" She chimes, glancing at you while she pours for herself.

"No, I don't have any issues."

Your friend laughs a bit, probably at you. "Pardon my rudeness, but you can't be serious. Sollux, you're frittering and fretting over labels when you yourself have never been concerned with them before. Are you frustrated at your inability to zero-in on his thoughts? Is the unpredictability attractive to you?"

"I guess? I'm not frittering nor fretting, either. Im just expressing that things are kind of complicated. Not everything is binary, GA." You punctuate your sentence with a sassy little eyebrow quirk and smile as you sip.

Kanaya makes a soft huffy laugh. "Of all the trolls to tell me that." It was intentional, obviously. "Maybe you should talk to him about this."

"Nothing to talk about." The cup in your hands is warm, and the tea just taste like hot water, but it warms your throat and gut in a comforting nostalgic way.

"Maybe I could...?" She trails off and gestures vaguely in the air, but you shake your head. "Kanaya, no. You don't need to get involved, at all, really. I-- _we_ have a good thing going right now, I'm not super interested in changing it or potentially fucking it up."

"I'm not getting involved. I'm curious to see what Karkat's outlook is on this. He talked lightly with me on his feelings with Terezi, but never gave me such a perspective as you've given me. Perhaps his feelings for you are more extreme than his were for her?" She smiles at you in an almost devious fashion.

You feel your face go hot slightly. You don't wanna think about that, especially not with her in the room. "I won't stop you from talking to him, but whatever he tells you should stay to yourself. And don't tell him anything I told you either."

"Aren't you a communications connoisseur. You know, Rose told me something interesting last night. 'The best foundation for a relationship is trust.'"

"Who said I don't trust him?"

"You did."

"Trust has nothing to do with it. I just don't need you exchanging messages between us like a messenger drone between pupas. If he wants to know what I think, he has to ask. And the same applies to me." You take a long, long gulp and it burns a little going down.

She smirks at you, she knows you're being a little ridiculous. "So you don't want to know how he feels about you?"

"I already know, he never shuts up about it." 

This actually makes her laugh some. "That definitely sounds like him. I think I'll go see him after this. You two worry me."

"We're fine. Everything is fine. I'm actually very content with how things are." If Kanaya didn't know you well, she'd probably accuse you of lying based on your tone; you don't sound incredibly convincing to the untrained ear.

"That's pleasant to hear, Sollux, really." She holds her cup delicately in both her hands and idly sips before speaking again. "Now are you going to tell me about that monstrosity, mish-mash of technological parts in the corner there, or am I supposed to pretend I don't see it." She points casually to the grid of computers you shoved into where she's gesturing and smile. 

Kanaya's such a treat.

× × ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say to no one that this work, both chapters are so far my favorites that ive written
> 
> Did you know i have a tumblr where i post my crackheaded sollux and solkat content?  
> follow me at steph-is-asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know i have a tumblr where i post my crackheaded sollux and solkat content?  
> follow me at steph-is-asleep


End file.
